The present invention relates to continuous casting of metal strip, particularly steel strip wherein the molten metal is discharged from a nozzle having preferably a width that corresponds to the width of the strip to be made and the metal is being deposited onto a continuously moved cooled transport belt, strip or the like and wherein the nozzle extends in a plane oriented with respect to the thickness of the metal strip to be made; it is arranged at an acute angle thereto.
Devices of the kind to which the invention pertain are shown e.g. in German patent application No. 37 07 897 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,271.